1. A Field of the Invention
The present invention is a kind of safety razor which is disposable after use. Its feature is that at the blade of the razor, there are multiple convex protrusions which are properly sized and a surface of which is smooth and dull in a round shape. The convex protrusions are arranged in a comb like manner from one end of the razor blade to the other end. The convex protrusions protrude slightly over the sharp blade of the razor and are made in an integrated body.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present invention is a kind of safety razor which includes multiple convex protrusions which are properly sized and round in shape and installed at the blade portion of the razor and a surface of which is dull and smooth. The convex protrusions are arranged in a comb like manner from one end of the razor blade to the other end. The convex protrusions protrude slightly over the blade portion of the razor. The sharp blade portion and the convex protrusions are molded into one body and they are incorporated into one body. The convex protrusions first touch the human skin. No matter how much force is exerted on the razor, the human skin can only be in contact with the spaces between the convex protrusions on the blade of the razor because the skin is pressed by the convex protrusions of the blade. The razor can only touch the epidermis of human skin during the motion of shaving the beard, and it can not cut deep into the skin. In such a case, it will not injure the skin when one uses the safety razor in the present invention to shave the beard. It has the effect of protection of the user from being hurt by the use of the razor.
As indicated in FIG. 1, the commonly used electric razor, although it has the advantage of not scraping the skin to the extent of injury, must be equipped with a cutter subject to the restriction of combs (screen) and it has to use electricity to run the razor. Therefore, the conventional electric razor is unable to press against the skin of the person with long hair or beard to allow the hair or beard protruding into the comb to a cutting motion made by the blade of the ordinary razor. As shown in FIG. 2 the ordinary disposable razor uses a blade injector (22) of the razor blade/Double edged blade (21) to be inserted into the blade cartridge (231) of the disposable razor (23). Although that kind of razor is very convenient, without the use of electrical power, the blade edge (211) and two points of the blade (211a) always run deep to scrape the human skin. Further, when the razor blade/double edged blade (21) and the blade cartridge (231) of the disposable razor (23) is being separated, it always scrapes the human body too. It is considered to be unsafe in use.
In view of that, the present invention uses multiple convex protrusions which are dull and smooth in surface and in round shape, orderly arranged and projected from the razor blade in a comb shape. Its convex protrusions may press the contacted thing at first to cause the razor blade to always be unable to touch the contacted surface to a further depth. The design provides a kind of safety razor to the user.
The next purpose of the present invention is to provide a kind of safety razor which is able to shave long and short hair or beard of the people.